Carnet
by Zazolys
Summary: Carnet d'OS sur la relation TonyGibbs. OS n 1 : Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens ! Résumé : Tony est jaloux de la complicité entre Gibbs et son ancien agent, Stan Burley. Slash


**Auteur : **Zazolys

**Fandom : **N.C.I.S

**Pairing : **TonyGibbs

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer :** Tony, Gibbs et tous les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

**Elfe correcteur :** Mon ptit Romain alias Kyusomaru. Merci beaucoup !

**Notes : **Voici Carnet. Comme le nom l'indique, c'est une sorte de Carnet d'OS sur la relation TonyGibbs. Un autre va bientôt suivre, dans la semaine logiquement. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**OS n° 1 :** Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !

**Résumé : **Basé sur l'épisode 6 de la saison 1. Tony est jaloux de la complicité entre Gibbs et son ancien agent, Stan Burley.

**

* * *

  
**

**Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !**

* * *

Tony soupira et posa son sac derrière son bureau. Ils revenaient, Gibbs, Kate et lui, d'une affaire sur un porte-avions. Une sombre histoire d'officiers drogués à leur insu.

Il n'était pas mécontent d'être rentré.

Ce n'était pas l'affaire qui l'avait dérangé mais plutôt leur contact là-bas.

_Stan Burley_.

L'ancien coéquipier de Gibbs. Le si _parfait _Stan Burley.

Tony savait qu'il était juste jaloux. Mais comment ne pas l'être alors que durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'enquête, Gibbs n'avait cessé de valoriser Burley ?

Les regards complices, les grands sourires, les compliments tout en lui _caressant_ le cou.

Tony avait cru mourir de jalousie quand Kate et lui avaient eu diverses tâches tandis que Gibbs était parti partait visionner des cassettes avec son ancien agent. Seuls ! _Vraiment_ seuls dans une pièce !

Et ça avait été l'apothéose quand Gibbs avait mentionné que Burley visionnait ces fameuses cassettes depuis 18 heures.

_« Il a toujours bossé comme ça ! »_ avait dit Gibbs.

Tony soupira une nouvelle fois et s'installa derrière son bureau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, écrire son rapport au plus vite pour rentrer chez lui.

Il ne voulait plus le voir, du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

- Tout va bien Tony ? demanda Kate, assise derrière son propre bureau.

- A merveille, soupira Tony. On est obligé de faire ces rapports ce soir ? se plaignit-il.

- Oui DiNozzo, intervint soudain Gibbs.

Il alla à son bureau et s'y installa, à l'instar de ses agents.

- Mais…

- Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite tu rentreras chez toi DiNozzo. Alors au boulot !

Abby arriva à ce moment-là, d'un air joyeux.

- Alors Gibbs. Burley va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien Abby, sourit Jethro, faisant rager Tony.

Kate lui lança un regard suspicieux puis, il se plongea tête baissée dans son rapport. Il ne devait rien montrer. Laisser couler. Burley n'était rien pour lui. Tony, si. Ils avaient une liaison depuis deux ans. Enfin, presque. Ils couchaient ensemble mais ne s'était rien promis. Et c'était bien ça qui rendait fou Tony.

Lui, il n'avait personne d'autre. Quelques rendez-vous histoire de donner le change. Gibbs était son seul amant.

Il prit un stylo et commença à rédiger son rapport, tout en tentant d'ignorer la discussion d'Abby et Gibbs sur _Stan_.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Tony sursauta. La fenêtre de discussion venait d'apparaître sur son écran. Il leva la tête vers Kate, elle le regardait fixement, semblant attendre une réponse.

_« Rien du tout Kate. »_

_« Allez Tony. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de l'agent Burley ! »_

_« N'importe quoi. »_

_« Je t'en prie Tony. Ce n'est pas comparable ! Gibbs respecte Burley pour son travail mais je suis sûre que toi aussi il te respecte. Tu es un bon agent, Tony. »_

_« Dis-moi, tu sais comment on enregistre les conversations de ce truc ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu viens d'écrire : Tu es un bon agent, Tony. Ça mérite que je l'enregistre et que je la diffuse sur Internet. »_

_« T'es vraiment nul ! »_

Tony ricana et se replongea dans son rapport. Abby et Gibbs continuaient leur _passionnante_ discussion.

_« Bon, sérieusement Tony, Gibbs t'apprécie en tant qu'agent. Il ne préfère pas Burley à toi car tu es un bon agent ! Vas-y imprime, je m'en fiche. »_

_« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait de savoir si oui ou non je suis un bon agent, Kate. »_

_« Alors c'est quoi ? Pourquoi tu es aussi jaloux ? »_

_« Laisse-tomber ! »_

_« Tu veux que j'en touche un mot à Gibbs ? »_

- NON ! hurla-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Gibbs, Abby et Kate sursautèrent violemment et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tony ? s'inquiéta Abby.

- Euh…

Tony leva la tête et ne put que sourire stupidement, faisant soupirer Jethro. Il dévia le regard et se concentra sur son rapport. Abby alla s'asseoir sur le bureau de Kate et lui demanda ses impressions sur le si parfait Stan.

Tony lui lança un regard noir et continua à écrire son rapport, sous l'œil intrigué de son supérieur et amant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait ce soir. Il était bizarre et cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il haussa les épaules. Tony lui parlerait quand il en aurait besoin.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Abby se leva du bureau de Kate pour aller vers Tony. Celui-ci mettait un point final à son rapport. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à y mettre en même temps. Ça avait été plus rapide que prévu.

- Tu as fini ? s'enquit Abby.

- Oui, enfin !

- Bien. Alors dis-moi… qu'à-tu penser de Stan ?

Tony s'assombrit.

- Bien.

- Mais encore ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Abby ? soupira Tony, agacé. Que ce type est génial ? Que c'est un agent hors pair ? Qu'il travaille plus de 18 heures d'affilées sans rechigner ? _Il est parfait_ ! T'es satisfaite ?

Abby ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Kate et Gibbs avaient levé la tête, aussi ahuris qu'Abby par le petit laïus de Tony.

- Bien. Excusez-moi mais la journée a été longue, je rentre chez moi. A demain tout le monde ! lança-t-il à la cantonade, ignorant leurs regards.

Il éteignit son ordinateur, prit son sac, posa son rapport sur le bureau de Gibbs et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Quand les portes se refermèrent, Abby se tourna vers Kate et Gibbs, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules et prit le rapport de son agent pour le lire. Kate fit signe à Abby de s'approcher. Celle-ci, intriguée, le fit et se pencha devant elle.

- Tony est jaloux, murmura Kate.

- Mais de quoi ?

- Gibbs était vraiment complice avec Burley. Ça n'a pas plus à Tony qui s'est senti dévalorisé en tant qu'agent de terrain.

Abby leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est de ta faute Gibbs ! l'attaqua Abby.

- Pardon ?

- Tu devrais féliciter Tony de temps en temps, ça éviterait qu'il soit jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi bon sang ?

Abby leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du bureau de son boss.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point Tony cherche à donner le meilleur de lui-même pour que tu le félicite ?

- Si et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Tony a cru que tu préférais l'agent Burley !

- Il est stupide ! marmonna-t-il.

- Gibbs ! s'écria Abby, outrée.

- Très bien ! soupira-t-il, agacé.

Il se leva et prit le rapport de son agent.

- Je vais le rattraper. De toute façon, il faut qu'il refasse son rapport, il est bâclé.

- Gibbs !

- Je vais le _rassurer_. Satisfaite ? ironisa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Très.

Kate et Abby le regardèrent partir en souriant, amusées, et retournèrent à leur passionnante discussion.

Jethro descendit au parking et prit sa voiture. Il s'arrêta d'abord au chinois du coin, Tony n'avait pas mangé ce soir, tout comme lui.

Puis, il se gara devant l'immeuble où habitait Tony. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. En règle générale, c'était plutôt Tony qui venait chez lui. Où alors, ils faisaient ça au bureau, tard le soir.

Il pesta contre son idiot d'agent jaloux et entra le code pour la porte. Il monta les quatre étages à pied et prit une grande inspiration, pour rester calme, une fois devant la porte de l'appartement de Tony.

Il frappa trois coups brefs et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Jethro fut frappé par l'air fatigué de Tony.

- Gibbs ? s'étonna l'Italien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Jethro lui colla durement son rapport sur le torse.

- Il est bâclé ce rapport, DiNozzo.

Tony attrapa le rapport, l'air surpris, puis l'étonnement fit place à la colère.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ? s'écria Tony. Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de peine !

- Un chimpanzé aurait fait mieux ! Alors tu vas le réécrire, lisiblement. Et de façon professionnelle !

Tout en parlant, il était entré dans l'appartement, avait fermé la porte et déposé le sac contenant le chinois sur la table.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi je n'ai pas été professionnel ? J'ai fait ce rapport de la même façon que les autres !

Jethro lui arracha le dossier des mains et l'ouvrit.

- L'agent Burley, _qui a visionné les cassettes pendant dix-huit heures d'affilées sans se plaindre_, a remarqué qu'un homme donnait d'étranges pilules à des officiers.

- Je…

- Je continue ? _« Il faut dire qu'ayant été assistant d'un sénateur, et non simple flic à Baltimore, l'agent Burley est habitué à travailler dur et tout anticiper. » _Tu peux me dire en quoi ça concerne cette affaire ? gronda Jethro.

Tony serra les dents, mi-furieux, mi-gêné. Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, agaçant son supérieur.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

Tony ferma les yeux un bref instant, prenant une grande inspiration pour rester calme. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille.

- Très bien, je me suis peut-être laissé emporter ! fit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir en rajouter une couche ok ? Je vais le refaire ton précieux rapport. Demain matin, à la première heure, il sera sur ton bureau.

Gibbs hocha la tête mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir partir.

- Autre chose ? s'enquit Tony, essayant de rester calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tony ?

- Je suis juste fatigué, Gibbs.

- Ce n'est pas en tant que patron que je te parle là.

Il s'avança, retira sa veste pour la poser sur une chaise et croisa les bras, en attente d'une réponse.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! grogna Tony.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai bien dû faire quelque chose pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point là !

- J'avais bien compris la question… ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu me poses cette question !

- Là c'est moi qui ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça quand même ?!

- Ignorer quoi ?

- Mais bon sang Gibbs ! s'énerva Tony.

- Jethro !

- Tu me prends pour un abruti ou quoi ?

- Explique-moi Tony ! s'énerva Gibbs, à son tour.

- Tu… Il… Ce n'est pas possible !

Gibbs s'approcha et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à se mettre face à lui.

- Tony, tu es un bon agent !

Tony le fixa pendant quelques minutes, incrédule.

- Tu te fous de moi hein ?

- Tony, soupira Jethro. Dis-moi de quoi tu es jaloux que je puisse te rassurer !

- Et c'est moi l'imbécile, pesta l'Italien en se libérant de son emprise.

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur le crâne qui eut pour réponse un regard extraordinairement noir.

- Tony, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux à ce niveau là ?

- De quel niveau tu parles ? feignit-il.

- Il n'y a rien entre Stan et moi, lui apprit-il. Mais j'ose quand même espérer que ce n'est pas ce que tu as cru.

- Tu es libre de coucher avec qui tu veux, _Jethro_.

Gibbs l'observa, un peu sonné.

- On ne s'est rien promis après tout, continua Tony, la mâchoire crispée. J'apprécierai juste un peu plus de considération.

- Pardon ?

- Tu lui as caressé le cou ! s'emporta l'Italien.

- Je l'ai félicité pour son…

- Ouais pour sa capacité à tout anticiper, fit Tony, amèrement. Pendant toute la journée, j'ai senti que tu le considérais comme meilleur que moi. Il fait ci, il fait ça, il a été l'assistant d'un sénateur lui !

- Mais enfin Tony, c'est ridicule ! Tu es un aussi bon agent que lui. Vous avez des qualités différentes, voilà tout ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je passe ma journée à vanter tes mérites ?

- Que tu évites de le faire pour d'autres agents en ma présence ! Parce que pour me faire sentir minable, c'est parfaitement réussi !

- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être obsédé à l'idée d'avoir mon approbation pour tout Tony. Ça devient franchement ridicule ! s'énerva Gibbs.

- _Tu es mon boss Gibbs_ ! C'est normal que je cherche ton approbation ! Maintenant, si ça te gêne de me la donner parce qu'on couche ensemble tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire !

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te rende ta liberté ? Tu veux quoi Tony ?

- Tu as passé la journée à nous montrer à Kate et moi combien il était formidable, cria-t-il à bout de nerf. Abby et Ducky nous ont vanté ses mérites avant de partir et toi tu n'as pas arrêté de le complimenter sur son boulot, ses méthodes et tu lui as _souri _! Moi tu ne me souris jamais comme ça !

_« Nous y voilà enfin ! »_ songea Jethro, de plus en plus furieux.

- Je te l'ai dit Tony, il n'y a rien entre Stan et moi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui avant ?

- Quand je vois à quel point tu l'apprécies, j'ai bien fait il me semble, ironisa Gibbs. Je ne sais pas Tony, rajouta-t-il devant l'air mauvais de son agent. Ça ne m'a pas semblé utile de te parler de mon ancien agent. Je ne pense pas à lui sans arrêt figure-toi !

- Et puis, tu lui as serré la main ! s'écria Tony, limite hystérique. Moi, tu me frappes !

- Je ne te frappe pas, je te corrige ! nuança Gibbs. Et puis, il me semble que je fais bien plus que te serrer la main _Tony_.

- Laisse ce qu'on fait en privé en dehors de ça !

- Pourquoi vu que c'est le cœur du problème ? Tu es jaloux de la complicité que j'ai avec lui ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je partage avec toi !

- Je…

- Tu t'es senti menacé juste parce que je lui ai _souri_, Tony. Et tu es de mauvaise foi, parce que je t'ai déjà souri. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation avec Stan, il n'a jamais dormi chez moi et je ne l'ai jamais pris dans mes bras. Tu veux d'autres exemples ?

Tony baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, affreusement gêné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien du dire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ?

Soudain, il sursauta en sentant les mains de Jethro sur sa taille. Il leva les yeux. Il arborait un sourire en coin, moqueur.

Tony sentit sa chemise être retirée de son pantalon.

- Tu fais quoi ? murmura Tony.

- Je te rassure.

Tony leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne répondit pas. Il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Hors de question !

- Tony, murmura Jethro. Si je te dis que tu es largement plus beau et plus sexy que lui, ça te consolerait ?

Tony leva un regard furieux sur son amant. Non ça ne le consolait pas. Son attitude avait été humiliante. Et ce n'est pas en le flattant qu'il allait se faire pardonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ? souffla Jethro en déboutonnant sa chemise, bouton par bouton.

- Que tu assumes !

- Assumer quoi ? s'enquit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

- Que ton attitude a été humiliante pour moi.

- Tony…

- Tu lui as donné des tâches pour le complimenter alors que Kate et moi étions parfaitement capables de les faire. Tu as sous-entendu que d'être simple flic à Baltimore, c'était de la merde par rapport à gratte-papier pour un sénateur ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense.

- C'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti quand tu nous as dis pour son ancienne fonction.

- Tony, si j'avais été si impressionné par son ancienne fonction, tu crois que je serais-là en ce moment ? A lutter pour enlever la foutue chemise d'un simple flic de Baltimore ?

- Ne t'avise pas de la déchirer, elle m'a coûté deux cent dollars.

- Comment peux-tu mettre autant d'argent dans un bout de tissu ?

Tony haussa les épaules puis, la colère reprit le dessus.

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? s'enquit Jethro en lui enlevant enfin sa chemise, dévoilant son torse nu.

- Tu… Arrête !

- Arrêter quoi ? s'enquit Jethro, tout en lui faisant des petits baisers dans le cou.

- Je suis très sérieux !

- Moi aussi.

Jethro finit par relever la tête et le poussa vers la chambre.

- J'ai pensé à ce moment toute la journée, murmura Jethro tout en le poussant sur le lit.

Jethro commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise et la jeta sur le fauteuil, sans plus se soucier d'elle.

- C'est évident, ironisa Tony.

- Sincèrement, tu nous imagines regarder sagement des vidéos, seuls dans une pièce plongée dans le noir ? Je t'aurais sauté dessus en moins de dix minutes, avoua-t-il en retirant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Tony se redressa, appuyé sur ses coudes, les yeux plissés.

- Tu…

- _Toi_, Tony. Pas lui. Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne m'attire pas.

Il s'approcha de Tony et lui retira à son tour ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de poser ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné ! marmonna Tony, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Je vais arranger ça, susurra Jethro en lui retirant son pantalon.

Tony frissonna violemment alors que les mains de Jethro finissaient de retirer son pantalon et caressèrent ses cuisses.

- Je t'écoute Tony, souffla Jethro tout en lui faisant des petits bisous sur son ventre.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches, je verrais si je peux t'expliquer.

- Tu... Arrête…

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment tu veux que je me concentre si tu… Hum… Bordel, arrête ça… gémit-il alors que Jethro venait de passer sa main dans son boxer.

- Je suis sûr qu'en faisant un effort tu pourrais te concentrer.

- Espèce de sadique !

- Merci, sourit Jethro tout en commençant un langoureux va-et-vient.

- S'il te plaît, gémit Tony en se cambrant.

Puis, la main disparut et Jethro se leva. Complètement chamboulé, Tony leva la tête pour le regarder. Il se déshabillait consciencieusement, tout en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Tony sentit ses joues chauffer et il reposa la tête. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se calmer et de raisonner logiquement. Il était encore un peu furieux contre lui. Son attitude avait été vraiment humiliante. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un bleu sans importance !

Il était au NCIS depuis deux ans quand même, ce n'était pas rien.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son amant lui enlevait son boxer. Il était diablement excité, comme le prouvait malheureusement son érection.

Comment être pris au sérieux dans de telles conditions ?

- Jethro… protesta Tony.

- Oui _Tesoro_ ? *****

Tony sursauta en entendant sa langue maternelle sortir de la bouche de Jethro et gémit encore.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Je suis en colère.

- C'est avec toi que je veux être Tony. Avec toi et personne d'autre !

Tony, bien malgré lui, se sentit fondre en entendant cette mini déclaration.

Rien ne l'empêchait de profiter de ses caresses et de s'expliquer après. Il était, de toute façon, bien trop excité pour s'exprimer clairement.

Jethro sourit en voyant le visage de Tony se détendre. Il savait qu'il avait abandonné la querelle, pour l'instant du moins.

- Alors Tony ? plaisanta-t-il. Que veux…

Tony ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, il s'était redressé et l'avait attiré contre lui, sur le lit.

Il prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles voguaient énergiquement d'un endroit à l'autre. Sur ses cheveux, sur le dos, la taille, les hanches… avant d'agripper ses fesses et de le plaquer contre lui.

- Tony…

- La ferme et termine ce que tu as commencé ! Gronda Tony contre ses lèvres. Tu ne peux pas m'exciter comme ça et te barrer.

- Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention, susurra Jethro en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Jethro, qui avait eut pour idée première de le rendre totalement frustré en le chauffant, fut pris à son propre piège. C'était lui qui en voulait plus maintenant.

De ses genoux, il força l'Italien à écarter les jambes et s'installa entre elles. Tony les referma autour de ses hanches. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Seule sa fierté l'empêchait de supplier l'ancien Marine de le prendre.

Il ne supplierait pas, pas après cette horrible journée.

Jethro sourit contre ses lèvres et, tout en se maintenant avec sa main gauche, fit dévier sa main droite vers l'érection de l'Italien.

- Tu es tout dur _Tesoro_, le taquina-t-il.

- Arrête ! gémit Tony. Tu vas finir par me rendre fou !

- C'est le but, Tony.

- Arrêtes et prends-moi, grogna-t-il.

- Faudrait savoir, j'arrête ou je…

- Oh bon sang, tu as parfaitement compris !

Lentement, Jethro dirigea son index vers l'intimité de Tony, s'y arrêtant cependant à quelques millimètres.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? lui demanda Jethro, pour le faire encore plus languir.

- Jethro…

Cédant enfin, il plaça son doigt entre les fesses de Tony, continua avec un deuxième, puis un troisième et enfin, il pénétra doucement son amant avec son sexe fièrement tendu, tout en le caressant langoureusement pour qu'il se détende.

Ses caresses lui faisaient tellement de bien que Tony ne sentit pratiquement pas de douleur. Au contraire même. Il l'incita à continuer, à bouger en lui quand, il cria de plaisir.

- Tu… vas… me… le… payer… balbutia Tony, alors que son amant entamait un va-et-vient rapide et puissant.

- Avec plaisir, _Tesoro_.

- Arrête ! Gémit Tony. Non ! Non ! Continue ! rajouta-t-il alors que, taquin, Jethro avait commencé à se retirer.

- Faudrait savoir !

- Je vais… t'arracher les tripes !! Avant de les jeter du haut d'un pont !

Jethro accéléra le rythme, gémissant à l'oreille de Tony.

- Ensuite, je… t'arracherai les yeux ! Oh bon sang… Continue ! Et… Et… J'en ferai un bracelet… que j'offrirai à Abby… pour Halloween !

- Charmant, soupira Jethro avant de gémir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jethro accéléra une dernière fois la cadence et, se sentant venir, il empoigna la virilité de son amant pour le faire venir en même temps que lui.

Tony scandait son nom comme une litanie sans fin, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Devant cette vision, Jethro ne put se retenir et se déversa en lui. Tony le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, sur son ventre.

Epuisé, encore sous effet post-orgasmique, Jethro se laissa tomber sur Tony, qui entoura sa taille avec ses bras.

- Je t'en veux encore… marmonna Tony, boudeur.

Jethro éclata de rire et lui fit un baiser dans le cou, le faisant frissonner.

- Je saurais me faire pardonner, murmura-t-il.

Tony eut un reniflement de dédain et le poussa sur le côté pour se mettre dos à lui.

- Dis-moi une chose…

- Quoi ? grogna Tony.

- Entre le boulot et toi, comment veux-tu que j'aie le temps d'avoir une autre liaison ?

Tony sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu…

Jethro secoua la tête.

- Jamais ? insista Tony.

Jethro secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Je ne te demande rien, Tony. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il n'y a personne d'autre.

Tony eut un grand sourire et se rallongea, toujours dos à Jethro. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sortir un de ces gloussements typiquement féminins.

Jethro passa son bras autour de la taille de Tony, et se colla contre lui.

- Je suis pardonné ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- Je… Moi non plus je…

- Je sais, Tony.

- Comment ça tu sais ? Comment tu pourrais savoir si oui ou non je couche avec mes rendez-vous ?

- C'est logique. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas fait une telle crise pour un simple sourire.

- Tu lui as caressé le cou ! s'énerva Tony.

Jethro sourît avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu crois que j'apprécie moi qu'à chaque enquête, tu t'empresses d'aller interroger les jolies filles ?

- Mais, c'est pour ma couverture. Tu m'as dit dès le début que personne ne devait savoir !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour courir vers elles !

Tony eut un sourire amusé et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être jaloux ! susurra-t-il, en se collant à lui.

- Tony…

- C'est à mon tour de te rassurer non ?

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, consciencieusement, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin,**

A peine arrivé au boulot, Gibbs se fit attraper par Abby. Kate la suivait de près, voulant écouter la conversation.

- Alors ? S'enquit Abby.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as rassuré Tony ?

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Tony, qui arborait un énorme sourire.

- Oui, Abby, je l'ai _rassuré_, répondit Jethro avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

**FIN**

_*** Tesoro veut dire trésor en italien.**_

_**

* * *

**_J'espère que je n'ai pas trop massacré les personnages lol Je n'ai pas vu énormément d'épisode, je suis en train d'y remédier. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**  
**_


End file.
